maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyramid Head/Relinquished404
|organization = |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = Pyramid Head was once the executioner in the old cult of Silent Hill. Pyramid Head is very pale, and wears a blood-soaked butcher's smock. His most outstanding feature, and what gives him his name, is a large, red, triangular helmet that completely covers his head. He also wears white gloves, which feature the same "melted fingers" feature the Nurse enemies have. Pyramid Head is known to wield a very lightweight spear, or his most famous weapon, the Great Knife. Pyramid Head has also been known to grunt and moan, and violently rapes and kills, other monsters in the games, as well as humans. |gender = Male |metal = yes }} |name2 = Giving The Creepers |stamina2 = 25% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 9 |hitcrit2 = 90% / 49% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Melee |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Homecoming |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Deep Maze |name3a = Homecoming |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = All |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds (starts cooled down 3 rounds) |type3a = n/a |Text3a = TAKE ME TO CHURCH! |effects3a = |name3b = Deep Maze |stamina3b = n/a |target3b = All |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds (starts cooled down 3 rounds) |type3b = n/a |Text3b = RUN BOY RUN! |effects3b = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name4a = Brutal Ways |stamina4a = n/a |target4a = n/a |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |cooldown4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |Text4a = |effects4a = |name4b = Last Taste of Freedom |stamina4b = 20% |target4b = One Enemy |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 90%/20% |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds |type4b = Melee Slashing |Text4b = "To choose his death was the prisoner's last taste of freedom". |effects4b = |name4c = Silent Choke |stamina4c = 25% |target4c = One Enemy |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 90% /10% |cooldown4c = 3 Rounds |type4c = Melee |Text4c = |effects4c = |name4d = Skinning |stamina4d = 25% |target4d = One Enemy |hits4d = 2 |hitcrit4d = 90% / 20% |cooldown4d = 3 Rounds |type4d = Melee |Text4d = |effects4d = }} Notes *'Heavy, but lethal' is a quotation from the description of Great Knife, the weapon which Pyramid Head wield. *'Giving The Creepers' is a pun. *'Homecoming' is a video game of the same name. *'TAKE ME TO CHURCH' is a song by Hozier of the same name. *'RUN BOY RUN' is a song by Woodkid of the same name *'....I'll Tell You My Sins' are lyrics of a song by Hozier Take Me To Church. *'Full Circle' is a a term in Silent Hill of the same name and it's a phenomenon preventing a character from escaping Silent Hill's power after either failing to learn the lesson they were summoned to learn, being unable to realize something important they have forgotten, or making a critical mistake during their experience in the town. *Silent Hill and Underground Labyrinth are two places in Silent Hill verse *'Last Taste Of Freedom' are quotation from the description of Great Spear Because of the "Death by Skewering" painting found in the Silent Hill Historical Society (which depicts Lying Figures being pierced by tree branches, which can also be seen as prisoners being pierced by sharp objects) and a picture of two Pyramid Heads holding spears found in the Toluca Prison, it can be assumed that spears were a possible form of execution in the prison, as "to choose his death was the prisoner's last taste of freedom". *'....And You Can Sharpen Your Knife' are lyrics of a song by Hozier Take Me To Church. *'My Church Offers No Absolutes' are lyrics of a song by Hozier Take Me To Church. *'Sinner's Reward' is the seventh collection of tales published by IDW Publishing to be based on Silent Hill. *'Skinned' is based on this GIF. Category:Bruisers Category:Non-Marvel Category:Movie Monsters Challenge Category:Movies Category:Heroes